I Remember When I Met Him
by LiliArcher
Summary: "It was so clear that he was the only one for me." DL!Verse; Damian Wayne/Batman x Lian Harper/ Red Hood Warnings; Character death Rating; T One-Shot


The house seemed so dark, gloomy, cold.

_Empty._

The asian/caucasian woman let a heavy sigh pass her lips as she settled on the threadbare couch, leaning her head back as her teal eyes gazed at the ceiling; that'd been painted black with silver dots to resemble the stars. A tear formed and fell;

_So very long ago…_

"Mama?"

Lian's head turned to see the small five year old, holding her teddy close while looking up at her mother. Frowning, she took a few steps forward and held her hand out, taking Lian's.

"Yes,_ habibti?_"

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Chuckling softly at that, the redhead shook her head and moved to reach and hoist her daughter onto her lap. Once Ranya was settled, slender fingers began to twiddle and twirl her curls; causing her to chuckle and chubby hands trying to push away her hands.

"So, are you hurt?"

Leaning forward, Lian placed a kiss on the other's forehead, before shaking her head.

"No, Rae. Mama's not hurt; she's just..thinking."

"Oh.."

Ranya gave her a dubious look; causing that nostalgic smile to come to front. So much like her father.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Only if you promise to sleep afterwards."

"Pinky promise!"

"Alright then _Etai Yazi_; what one?"

"Tell me the story of you n' Papa!"

Not one to deny her daughter anything, she took a breath and nodded. Reaching for the blanket, while simultaneously wriggling around into a comfortable position with Ranya; she pulled the blanket over them and started.

"Your father and I met when I was about..oh ten or so. We fought from the start; but we became friends…You act so much like your father, sweetheart. Very determined and stubborn, he was; and so much more."

* * *

_"Harper, will you **leave** me be?"_

_"**No way**, you're obviously hurting Dami..and not just physically."_

_"**Go away**."_

_"**No**."_

* * *

"And I remember, when we met; it became so clear that he was the only one for me.."

Wide brown eyes stared up, a wide smile; so happy at hearing of her parents love. Lian could almost not hold back for crying.

"..We both knew it, right away."

* * *

_"I like you, okay! I like you more than anyone I've ever met and it's so frustrating because you're so damn **cold**."_

_"Lian."_

_"Forget it. I've tried Damian, since we met! I've tried to help you, I've tried to make you see that people do care but it's been seven years and it's obviously not workin-mmph!"_

_The tirade from the seventeen year old was silenced by Damian's lips on her own. She responded just as passionately, and soon, the kiss was broken and there was only staring, happy content staring._

_"It worked, **Harper**."_

_"**Jerk**."_

* * *

"And as the years went on, things got more difficult and we were faced with more challenges."

* * *

_"It was your fault Harper, if you had simply **followed orders** instead of trying to prove yourself when **you don't need to**; Sin would not of had to take that shot for you!"_

_The hospital corridor was empty, save for some nurses on duty. The twenty and twenty-five year old stood outside an off-section room, holding Sin Lance; who was currently in critical condition. A flinch ran across the woman's frame as she turned away, ashamed because she knew he was right. The shame was soon sidetracked by her much-talked about, legendary anger. Whirling on her heels, she stabbed her finger against his chest; his shirt stained with blood._

_"You knew your mother was planning some crap Damian, yet **you** still decided on this mission! Even Bruce said it was a bad idea, messing with her and your brother; but you don't listen to people!"_

_He sneered and shoved her hand away; temper rising. He wasn't one for quick tempers since he'd matured, but the temper from his mangled childhood was still there and right now; was quick rising._

_"Do not blame me, for **your mistakes** Harper."_

_"Then don't blame me for your pig-headness, Wayne. **Get out**."_

_Clenching his hands into fists, he growled before storming down the hall. Lian watched him leave before turning to peer through the window, staring at the almost comatose body of her psuedo-cousin. Guilt and shame wracked through her in trembles as she let out a small sob; it was her fault._

* * *

"What happened then, mama?"

"Remember the big fight, with Papa's mother and her father?"

"Uh-huh."

"Papa had to go, to protect Grandpa Bruce and help Uncle Dick..I begged him to stay.."

* * *

_"Damian, please, you can't go! She'll kill you, she's gone insane."_

_Teary teal eyes stared into smooth, electric blue; pleading with everything she had. It was a mission no one could survive; with Talia Al Ghul and Ra's Al Ghul as the executors._

_"What's the alternative, Lian? I let them destroy my father, Dick, you? I'm not letting her destroy all the things that make my life worth living; my family.** I have to go**."_

_"Then let me go with you. You guys need all the man power you can get, you're all **my family**!"_

_Damian shook his head sternly, hands carefully moving to rest on her stomach, the smallest hint of a bump there._

_"That's out of the question, Lian."_

_She stared at him, face screwed with hopeless frustration before she moved, leaning her head against his chest and sobbing; at the unfairness of it all. Torn, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth his wife of only a year._

_"Please..Dami I can't lose you.."_

_"You won't. I'll always come back."_

* * *

"I always got the sense that your father..was torn. Between being a good person and..missing out on all the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. And in that way habibti..I understood him.

And I loved him…"

* * *

_Looking out the window for the fifth time that day, Lian sighed deeply. Gotham was dark but the lights of the city that sat before the Wayne manor; lit it up so it's resembled the dust of a pixie. It was magical._

_Then a streak of red and white flashed by, instantly replaced by two well known male-figures in her life. A wide hopeful grin spread on her freckled face as she opened the window to let them in._

_"Uncle Tim, Bart! Is Damian okay? Where is he?"_

_Seeing the broken look on Tim's face and the sympathetic one on Bart's, the realization dawned on her and a devasted look cracked onto her drawn features._

_"No..oh **god** no.."_

_She broke down, falling to the floor in a sobbing heap; soon to be held in the embrace of the two heroes. Trembles wracked her shuddering body as she wailed; she could feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces._

_"**Damian..**"_

* * *

_The funeral was set for the Saturday; and in sick twisted fate; the downpour was heavy. Masses of the superhero community gathered for the deceased; which were not just Damian. Bruce, Jason and Babara had given their lives and that fact that not one but four of the legendary 'Bat-family' had been taken down; stuck a knife in every heart of the community._

_She hadn't cried during the eulogy, during the prayers from the living to the deceased, not even when everyone came to her and Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra and Dick; expressing their apologies._

_She waited, until the latter four had said their goodbyes to their fallen family._

_She waited, until her father promised to visit her later, knowing her pain and knowing she wished to be alone._

_She waited, until the graveyard was completely deserted and the rain had ceased._

_Kneeling by the grave, she trailed a finger over the words that were engraved._

_"**Damian Anthony Wayne**..Loving son, brother, husband and soon-to-be-father._

_We'll always miss him."_

_One tear fell, then another, and another; until she was a sobbing wreck._

_She'd always miss him._

* * *

"And I still love him.."

Looking down, she could hear the soft snoring of her daughter; the last reminder of her marriage, her love to the only man who captured her heart. Her smile trembling so slight; she moved to cradle Ranya close. Moving through the hallway of her new home— the mansion held too many memories — to the upstairs, she nudged the bedroom door open before settling her child down to sleep. Sitting down beside her, she smiled softly; moving to tuck a stray strand of hair out of Ranya's face before looking up to the picture of her and Damian that she had above her bed. A tear slipped down her cheek and just a little; she felt her heart heal.

"_I love you._"


End file.
